A major factor in the continuity of a colony of bees in the ability of the bees to survive the winter temperatures. Hives are not generally insulated and are not normally moved into heated shelters during the winter months, thus the bees must make use of their natural abilities to survive. A single bee would die upon exposure to the winter colds; however, a colony of bees is able to cluster together and generate enough muscular energy to keep a substantial portion of the mass warm. By means of this constant movement and interchanging of position, the mass of bees enables a significant number of the bees to survive. However, a significant number of the bees also die due to the stress and cold.
In the aerospace industry and particularly in the field of space exploration, a number of lightweight, flexible materials have been developed which have been used to reflect radiant energy from sensitive components. Such materials have also found earthly uses such as tanning blankets and the like. These materials do not afford any insulation as might be afforded by an insulative batt, however they are able to redirect radiant energy impinging on their surfaces.